Directions, Derek style
by Xroute66X
Summary: Who would have thought that simply showing a certain someone directions would be anything but simple Dasey.


**Hey people! My first fanfiction ****story, so it's a proud moment for me :L  
****But if you don't like it I apologise in advance since am only a beginner but hopefully fingers crossed you will :D**

xxxxxxxxxxx

Casey's P.O.V

"Hey" I greeted entering the living room.

"Mm" Derek mumbled sitting in his favourite recliner, fully engrossed in the television. Glancing over to see what had captured his attention I wasn't surprised another female wrestling show. _Shallow pig! But he can be useful to me seldom though, like tonight for instance, where I really needed directions  
to this new guitar store. Ben this really cute guy from school told me he works there. . Nothing beats a good old fashioned harmless stalking. And Derek being the guitar playing guy he is is certain to know where I can find it._

"Derek" I sternly stated attempting to get his attention.

"Yeah whatever" he meaninglessly uttered still completely mesmerized.

Standing in front of the television, blocking it the outburst of Derek was evident "Move it _Loser_ is missing the action." he barked on the edge of his seat.

"I need directions to that new guitar shop"

"And I suppose to care… because?" his aggravation dominant.

"Cause the sooner you tell me the sooner I go".

Mumbling some swear words, he turned off the television .Turning his head to look at me he instructed "go pass the roundabout at Smelly Nelly's.  
Then keep driving straight for like a mile until you come to the courthouse". Beside that you'll see a sign for Forest Drive so take a right there and when you come to that run down hotel, go straight for a bit until Maple Road. Take a right there and when you come to the house with all them gnome  
figurines it's like two minutes down from there… Easy"

"Okay what did you say after Smelly Nelly's?" I asked struggling to listen to his complicated directions and write them down in my notebook at the same time.

Groaning he grabbed my notebook and flung it on to the floor, plonking himself on the settee in the process and motioning for me do the same.

Apprehensively I did so.

Placing the cushion between us he pointed to it, "So go straight for like a mile" dragging his finger along the centre of the cushion and bumping onto my shin. I nodded ignoring the slight tingly feeling I now felt from Derek's touch.

"Until you come to the courthouse then turn to your right hand side that you'll see the sign for Forest Drive, take a left". His finger did a sudden turn  
left and was no longer crossing my shin but going swiftly up my knee. _Holy shit! Is he going to go all the way up? I was just wearing a short skirt on my bottom half but it felt sort of exhilarating. Glancing up at him his face seemed innocent enough so I didn't protest_.

He paused with his finger on my knee.

_Okay just concentrate on the instructions__ Casey.Focus!_

"Now when you get to that shit hotel go straight for a bit" his finger now speeding up my leg." "Until you come to Maple Road is like here" he halted his finger resting unnervingly near the top of my thigh.

I nodded positive that he could see my face emerging a violent shade of red and the fact that there was no mistaken the intense beating of my heart  
at this point.

"Actually more like here" he moved his hand marginally higher, his expression still innocent as if this was the way he gives directions all the time!

"You make a right". His finger curving on to the soft hidden skin of my inner thigh and when you come to the gnome house it's just down a few from there and that's were it is" circling the tip of my finger on my untouched flesh to demonstrate the whereabouts looking up at me with the same expression  
and his matter of fact tone.

"Do you know where to go?

Truthfully the second Derek's finger hit my flesh I couldn't give a crap about the directions. "Yeah um thanks I guess" I muttered unsure of what to say to him at this point but one final touch from his feather-light fingertip, he was getting to his feet and sitting comfortably back into his recliner and switching back on the television to the wrestling show.

After a few minutes of silence I stole a glance at him just staring at the TV, like nothing happened. Unable to sit in the same room with him I left the lounge and went up to my room were I really needed to me alone with my thoughts.

_He was giving me directions right? But why was his hand between my legs__? But the most alarmingly thought of all is why do I feel aroused, like an out of body experience, a feeling completely new? Why didn't I push him away like I do with ever other boy who tries to take it further yet when he did remove his finger why did I feel disappointment. Do I like him.?. But he's like a member of my family. Although these thoughts about Derek Venturi right now were anything but family orientated._

Downstairs the devilish grin on Derek's face was apparent. "Oh yeah he knew we would be able to leave Casey wanting more. But now he had to decide if he would just tell her out straight that he liked her….. Not a chance in hell his way was _way _more fun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**So what did yah think?  
****Thought it was absolute crap… That's fine just please, review. I really want to know how to improve my writing and know your thoughts. Thanks for reading :D**


End file.
